Kissing Booth of Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: Chase is in charge of the school's carnival as well as figuring out how Bree feels for him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first Chase\Bree fanfic so be nice. This is a different type of story writing for me so be easy on me. I want to thank my friend WritersWayOfLife for reading my story and letting me know if it's good. Read & review.

I don't own anybody so don't sue.

The things I do for this school; some days I swear I am surrounded by a bunch of snobs, big children, bullies, brown-nosers ( even worse then me and that is coming from my loving, caring "siblings"), manipulators and that is some of their good qualities. I don't even know why most of my fellow classmates come to school, they ignore everything the teachers try to teach them cause painting their nails, texting\gossiping with their friends who are only a few feet away and flirting with their many suitors is way more important then learning about the wide world and its treasures.

It seems that the school is run by the popular kids, the teachers seem powerless to stop them and the principal, who is a bully and meanie in her own right, seems to have the philosophy that as long as her precious,bullies, immature, meatballs for brains football team is happy and wining she won't do anything to help the "lesser" people who are being picked on. The other people in the school are left to be the popular peoples leminings, as long as we do whatever they want when they want they will mostly let us be but disobey them or stand up for yourself and your time at school will be a nightmare.

I throughly enjoyed humiliating Trent and his empty-headed lemings when "Spike" reared his head and told those losers and Principal Perry what everyone wishes they could say to them without suffering any consquences like being publically humiliated in front of their classmates in the dumbest ways. I mean who squirts pudding onto someone? That is so childish but it's perfect for Trent cause sometimes I think he is a nethandral.

Though not everyone at school is nethandrals, losers, manipulators or big children, Adam excluded. I mean I do have some friends, yes they aren't that popular but they are real friends to me. We have a lot in common, we all love playing chess, enjoy school, our families and friends are really important to us and we are considered dorks because we don't fit into the mold of "coolness". we are smart and smart isn't cool.

But no one I could ever met could ever possibley amount to my three best friends\siblings, Adam,Leo and Bree. I mean Adam,Bree and I literally grew up together as siblings, Adam more then Bree but that is a story for a later date. We went through our ackward stage of getting familiar with our bionics along with the ackwardness of childhood together which was made harder as we only had each other to lean on for support, companionship and guidence in the "security" of the lab.

Adam,Bree and I became best friends out of neccessity cause there were no other options but we stayed best friends because we have so much in common, we get each other's similarities, differences and accept them. I know that and Bree will always have my back as I will have theirs and will never try to change me. We even banter, tease and bug each other mercillesly just like best friends\siblings but there is no bite to our words or actions which is good cause I would never want Adam,Leo or Bree mad at me.

What Bree and I have goes beyond just being best friends\bionic siblings though sometimes I wonder if she feels the same way about me. If being around me makes her day even brighter, makes her smile as soon as her eyes open in the morning, if a single touch from me gives her the good kind of chills that make her want more interactions with me during the day and if she spends the time before falling asleep thinking of new ways to flirt and show in small gestures and words how much the other person means to them then she feels the same way about me as I do about her..

I mean she is the girl who one minute flirts with me with some slightly hidden innduenos and gestures that says she is totally feeling me as more then a best friend like putting her arm around my waist as we are getting the 4-1-1 on our next mission, standing close enough that personal space isn't a factor like if there's air in between us, there's a problem and having moments when even our fellow classmates accuse us of being a couple because we don't act like brother and sister.

Then the next minute Bree flirts with the guys in our class like she hadn't been flirting with me a second ago, I may not be worldly but even I realize that Bree was acting more like a girl who had the biggest crush, like she was in love with me. Which is one of the reasons why I am confused about whether Bree has the same feelings and thoughts about me as I do for me. Sometimes I think yes but then something happens or Bree says and does that changes my mind.

This may sound girlie but I dream of holding Bree tightly in my arms at night so I can feel her lithe petite body against mine and breathe in her scent that seems to surround me in her flowerly goodness and become part of my essence until all I can smell is Bree which means I need to take off my pjs in order to smell her sweet smell as much as I can and imagine she's in my arms. When it happens it makes "little Chase" re-appear at the most inapproriate time but that is what cold showers are for and believe me I know what I'm talking about.

I want to be able to press my lips and explore her mouth a teeny bit with my tongue as we play a friendly game of tonsil hockey, nothing too risky or over pg-13, with my hands doing some walking around Bree's body, under and over her shirt. Nothing that would make her feel uncomfortable which means Bree pulls away from me and doesn't allow me to continue to kiss out my love for her.

That would make "little" Chase not happy at all. I mean I may have naughty of thoughts about Bree but Mr Davenport's man to man talk with me and Adam about being sexual intimate with a woman and treating woman with respect, honor, dignity and love stuck with me cause it was very very ackward. Let's just say Davenport didn't skimp on the technical terms of what to expect at the hormone racing, ackward, gawky stage of puberty rages on and what it entails.

When Bree and I are having one of our moments where the world seems to disappear and time stops until it's just Bree and me in the entire world, ok so I might have kept my bionic ears open to what the girl of my dreams wants in a guy and played it over and over again trying to work what Bree wants into my naturally sweet, caring, protective, romantic but not over the top and easy to be around personality.

I just wish Bree would put this guy who'se starting to think he's crazy for her as more then a sister out of his misery. Even a genius as me can't decide whether I should push Bree into admitting to her own heart to me and to the world as gently but forcefully as I can or just let nature take its course though it seems to me that love requires work and not waiting for it to happen to you.

Now I will have to decide what to do for our school carnival that will impress my classmates so they don't think I'm a total brown-noser who only thinks about himself. There are some classmates like the chess team and matheletes are cool enough that they deserve to have one day of fun where there is no strength, agility or athleticism to be factored into the games which means another reason for the jerwards of this school to tease them. Now how to do that is the next question but with my smarts, I'm sure I can do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own anybody. I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if it's cheesy, corny or over gushy but those are the stories I am best at writing.

"So Chase, how is coming up with ideas for your school's carnival going? I noticed last night that your light stayed on past midnight so I assume you were up late brainstorming ideas. Which isn't a good idea cause a growing boy needs his sleep " Tasha said with a hint of motherly worry as she put the big bowl of spaghetti with the steams rising off the tomato sauce and the giant, meaty meatballs as the crowning touch on top on the table.

"How do you know i wasn't reading long into the night?" Chase said a little nervously not wanting to admit that the super genius that is himself couldn't come up with ideas for a school carnival but changed his story when Tasha gave him the motherly "don't lie to me" look. "Yeah I am having problems coming up with stupid ideas for the stupid charity carnival that will raise enough money to get the neccessary water pump for Kenya and those poor people who don't have clean water to drink. Argh! Why does it have to be so hard!?"

"Aw sweetie. Don't struggle so hard to think of ideas; just relax and the ideas will come to you. I'm sure that if you and the other members of the committee put their heads together, you guys will come up with wonderful ideas to help those people get their water pump which is a worthy cause." Tasha said as she walked behind Chase's chair to rub his back as his head was on his arms on the table in frustration.

"Thanks Tasha. I might have some ideas about possible booths ideas where everyone will have fun with, no athletics needed to play. Maybe I could run them by you guys and you guys can tell me your honest opinions before I put them forward to the committee. " Chase said as he lifted his head from the table as Bree, Adam and Leo came to the table.

Dinner was like any other family dinner filled with laughter, inside joshing and the day's events as they all enjoyed the yummy dinner that filled their stomach to the brim. "Ok so I know that I have been really stressed out these last few days but I just really want this carnival to go well cause as Trent threatened, I mean informed me, if the carnival isn't a huge success then I will be held responsible for giving the school the money that we didn't raise in order to reach the goal the school set up.

I don't want to let the people of Kenya down just because I couldn't come up with ideas that made the carnival a success so order to help them out. I'm feeling the pressure even before the carnival cause I want to make it a success so that I can help people who I'll never met get an essential for life. So I'm going to run down the list of my ideas for booths and you guys let me know if you like them. Ok?" Chase said with all the nervousness he had been feeling the last few days as he looked down at his plate.

Bree felt her heart melt like a popsicle at Chase's sweet and personal words, who know that Mr Super Genius was a sweet and caring guy? Oh yeah she did, she always knew that Chase could be a sweet, caring guy especially around herself and their family where he knew he didn't have to hide his true self and project the image people expected of him.

She loved it when Chase showed his sweet and caring side, it made her melt each time, fall even more in love with him and wish Chase would show more of this side to the world, though to be honest she was estatic that she was one of the people who knew the true Chase.

"Don't worry bro. I am sure with every smarticle particle in your boyish body you can come up with great and funny ideas that everyone will love. How about a dunk tank with the teachers as the dunkers? Or how about a pie throwing contest with the teachers where the students are the ones who throw the pies at the teachers ? " Adam said as he stuffed his mouth full of spaghetti,only swallowing when he got the "mind your manners mister" look from Tasha

"Hmm wow quick call the newspaper, Adam actually came up with two really good ideas and ones I know our fellow classmates will love. I mean what person wouldn't love the chance to take out some of their stress about the amount of schoolwork and assignments being thrown on their shoulders on the people who are responsible for the stress in a fun and easy going way that is guaranteed to make some money?" Chase said with excitement in his voice at the flash of ideas flooding his mind at Adam's ideas.

"Yeah someone actually thinks my ideas are good. Yeah me, I had good ideas. Yeah me! Yeah me! I actually had an idea!." Adam said as he jumped from his chair, jumped and pranced around with whoops of joy and excitement that for once someone thought he had a good idea before he realized that once again his younger brother had once again insulted him in his dry sarcastic humor Adam should have become accostumed to since childhood.

"Hey! Not funny baby brother. I was trying to help you and once again i got made fun of, as usual." Adam sulked back to his seat and pouted like a little kid until he suddenly realized that he still had a plate full of yummy spaghetti so suddenly his mood changed back to the happy go lucky guy he was known for and he got back to chowing down on his dinner.

"Sorry bro. I never meant to insult you. It was a joke. I was actually giving you props cause you have helped me a lot with your really good ideas. I am so happy that I actually have at least some ideas to present to the committee tommarrow that I'm going to not tell you for the hundredth time that I'm your younger brother not baby brother." Chase said with all the wit and sincerity of having the same conversation with Adam growing up.

He really didn't mean to hurt Adam's feelings,he was trying to make a joke like brothers do but he was glad that Adam's feelings weren't hurt cause if by the smallest bit that Adam was insulted Chase would feel so bad that he would spend all night apologizing to Adam and trying to get him to forgive him.

After dinner, everyone got right to work building, during dinner many more ideas for different booths were offered like the typical carnival games of ring toss, knocking over a tower of bottles,kissing booth and throwing balls into different sizes of holes for prizes. Chase and Bree worked on the kissing booth, Leo and Tasha on the bootle knockdown and Adam and Donald on the ring toss.

"Bee, you know I would never ask you to be the "bait" or make you feel any less then a competetent woman but I was wondering and hoping if you could be responsible for this booth. You don't have to kiss the guys on the lips, the cheek works too. You know no pressure, it is just a suggestion." Chase said in a nervous voice, not sure if Bree would yell at him for making her an "object" for the purpose of raising money.

Plus what guy in their right mind would love the idea of the woman they are falling in love with kissing, even on the checks, other guys? Chase felt his tummy contract as well as his heart clentching each time his mind turned up an image of Bree kissing other guys. _Why did I even suggest that Bree be the kissy? I must be nuts._

"Awww I know you would never ever do or say anything to make me less competent cause you know I'll kick your butt good if you do (Chase pretends to be afraid). As long as it is on the check and it is for the kids so of course I will do it." Bree said as she thought about what she was really doing. She just hoped that the guys who came to the booth were nice enough not to go for a kiss on the lips cause the only guy she wanted to touch those lips with her is Chase.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Chase and Bree to work on the same thing; poor Chase was getting hurt left,right and centre. Chase would be cutting a long piece of wood fine and straight then Bree would come over and brush against him to get some nails, a piece of wood or even hold down the wood as he cut and suddenly his brain couldn't communicate with the rest of his body turning him into a gaping, stumbling and uncordinated loser who trips over his tongue and feet.

This resulted in bumps and bruises from falling on the ground and the wood hitting him in the head, arm or falling completely on top of him so that Adam had to pick it up. _Oh sure this is the perfect way to impress Bree; act like a total loser who can't control his own feet or hands. _

"Maybe you should sit down for awhile and take a breather. I want to make sure you aren't seriously hurt with all your little mishaps so while you take a breather, I will be right back with some ice and some of that disinfectant stuff for your poor forehead and we will see if we can't stop you from having big ole bruises all over. So don't you move a muscle or I will have to bring in the big guns aka get Adam to hold you down" Bree said as she half surveyed-half-checked out Chase to make sure all he had were appearing bruises and a small gash on his forehead that was starting to bleed a little.

Chase's mused hair and rumpled clothing as well as the fact that he got hurt being an adorable klutz really melted her heart, She was a sucker for a guy who tripped over his feet and tongue around her cause it meant he really liked her and wanted to do whatever he could to impress her even if he ended up looking and sounding like an idiot.

Chase's reaction, cause he really didn't feel like having his much bigger brother sit on him, was saluting silently to Bree with a wink as she left with a smile and a blush. Chase gently poked at his skin to see where he would see bruises tommarrow and why Bree was so concerned about his forehead. When he touched his forehead, he winced and his fingers had traces of blood on them. _I guess my clumimness got me more hurt then usual. I guess i need my little nurse to take care of me._

When Bree came back with lots of ice packs and the cream, it was time for some TLC, something Chase always looked forward to as well as any other situation to be around Bree whether on missions where he has to share her with Adam or at home when everyone but them is busy. Anytime Chase has with Bree is the best part of his week.

The ice packs were put on Chase's arms and legs and Bree put the ointment on the gash which really stung enough for Chase to wince and make "ow ow ow" his mantra, we know how tough Chase is so if he was making a big fuss then you know it hurt. Bree stopped gently rubbing the cream into the gash to wipe her hands on the cloth she brought out to clean up afterwards.

'' Oh ow ow ow. You are being such a big baby over a little sting. Come here you baby" Bree said in a teasingly voice and without thinking she grabbed Chase's face, leaned in close and blew on his forehead. Only after she leaned back to see if Chase was in pain anymore did she notice how really close she and Chase really were.

Chase and Bree were practically nose to nose, he never really noticed what a beautiful deep chocolatey brown Bree's eyes were or how Chase's eyes changed with his moods (if he was mad, they changed to dark brown almost black, if he was happy then they were light brown that danced with mischief and laughter and if Bree and him were having a moment that went beyond "just siblings", they would turn dark green that brims with love he has to hide inside around Bree)

Chase and Bree sat there for who knows how long just staring deep into each other's souls, trying to see if the love they felt bursting from their hearts whenever they were close could be seen in the other person's eyes. Finally the realization of their family being in the same area as them and probably wondering what the heck they were doing made Bree break the wonderful eye contact she wished would never end.

"I better go back to work or I might be accused of slacking on the job. These booths won't finish themselves. Stay here until you feel better." Bree said as she got up and left Chase with a confused look, he didn't want to believe that Bree interupted their special moment cause he know he felt the sparks between them when Bree put the ice packs on him and saw the love that was in his heart reflected in her eyes.

_I hope no one noticed Bree and mine's moment cause unless we are ready to admit that we have more then brother\sister feelings for each other to our family which I don't think we do. So I guess it is back to reliving those sweet moments in our heads and denying everything if anyone asks until the day Bree and I are ready, hopefully sooner rather then later. _


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers who sent me positive opinions of my story. They are always appreciated and each one touchs my heart and makes me want to write more stories. Sorry it took me so long to post this; life got a little more stressful for me. There's not a lot of conversation so bear with me.

I don't own anybody but the plot. So don't sue. Enjoy & Review.

Over the next few days, Chase and Bree didn't talk about their moment in the backyard that had been practically in front of their family. I mean they might have kissed, not that they would have minded kissing cause they had wanted to kiss for months now and with each sweet moment they had when it seemed that they would finally be able to kiss; life interferred once again leaving them feeling robbed of a magical moment.

The night it had happened, Chase sat on the steps watching Bree's every move like the lovesick fool he was turning out to be, no matter how much he tried not to be cause it meant that he would be like the other guys in his school who thought they were in love; letting a girl rule their life so that school, living their own life, friends and family become second nature because trying to "please" their girls by any means neccessary becomes their life goal cause if the girl is happy, then it is worth losing your identity.

So the guy loses his identity and follows the girl around like a puppy dog begging for scraps of affection and does whatever she wants to get it. Chase saw it everyday at school and especially with his friends which is why they always seemed to be either under lust spell or brokenhearted; they were pretty much the popular girls' slaves for the fake affection and praise they could get.

Chase knew that what he and Bree had was the real kind of love, the love that every girl dreams about having since the day they learn that boys don't have cooties that they will catch if they even touch the guy. With them, there were no pretenses & no acting required, they didn't have to hide their true selves from each other because they knew that they will be accepted 100% by the person they love.

Bree knew he had his moments when his ego seemed to take up most of his head, I mean he was engineered to be a super genius but sometimes he was a little bit over the top that made his siblings and classmates feel like they were dummies and want to hurt him as much as he tried not to be cause he never wanted to be one of those jerks that he despised.

But instead of shunning him or telling him off in a rude way with loads of attitude, she used the witty and snappy comebacks that he has grown to love cause it has been happening his entire childhood. Plus it gave them both an excuse, not that they neeeded one, to flirt\banter with each other which was always a highlight of both Chase and Bree's day. They sometimes even stayed up all night thinking of possible new comebacks for the next day's conversation.

The next few weeks before the fair seemed to fly by though the days always went by fast when Bree and Chase were together, whether on a mission with Adam or hanging around the house with Leo ( putting those two together always made life that much more interesting with lots of hilarious mishaps from trying to live a normal life as they could with three bionics. But that is what made life in the Davenport house and life in general that much more interesting; a boring life is no life at all)

It seemed that Bree and Chase had an unmentioned agreement never to mention their little moment in their backyard , it brought out feelings best hidden to the public cause it might stir up alot of disagreements with people who have time to fuss over other people's lives that they don't agree with.

So things got back to normal, as normal as they could be, between Chase and Bree which included more sweet and tender "non-sibling" moments that no one mentioned after it happened or the ackwardness and non-comfortity of the situation would come to light. Although there was nothing Bree or Chase could do to convince their brothers, Leo and Adam. that they were just "brother and sister", they had been there for pretty much all the sweet moments, looks and touches Bree and Chase had shared over the years.

They had video proof as well as seeing it with their own eyes which took lots of patience, not because the moments were few in between. They happened pretty much everytime Bree and Chase were in the same room but they came on with no warning,like while drying the dishes only to end up having a playful and flirty squirty water bottle-dishtowel fight (think of the scene in "Geek Charming") or Bree and Chase staying up all night chit-chatting about anything and everything under the sun and ending up falling asleep all cuddled up.

Adam and Leo had no idea how to breach the subject of Bree and Chase being something more then siblings, they knew that if they confronted their brother and sister, things might become tense and ackward between the course Bree and Chase would deny all and every evidence, no matter how undeniable they were, cause they weren't ready to admit their love for each other.

So for now until Bree and Chase felt ready to admit their obvious love for each other, Leo and Adam will have to keep dropping huge hints. They had been gathering their dollars for weeks in hopes that they could somehow persaude Chase that he might be able to use the excuse of helping the kiddies to get some kisses from the woman he loves, even if it's only on the check, it still was a kiss that will melt Bree and Chase to the core.

The day of the fair was sunny and the air was filled with laughter at Moira High School as the birds were singing. Every student, even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves or anyone else, were buzzying with excitement about spending a full day out of class being children playing games or just sitting on the grass gossiping with their friends.

The kissing booth was going pretty well, Bree was actually enjoying herself, believe it or not. The guys who dropped a dollar into the peanut butter made piggy bank were nice enough to extend a check for a little peck before happily walking away. They didn't ask for anything other then a peck on the check, even though contry to the money that would be raised if she allowed anyone to kiss her on the lips, that wasn't happening.

Bree wanted her very first kiss to be with someone special with whom she had immense, deep and true feelings for, like a certain brunette with big deep chocolate eyes and a name that rhymes with "Lase". If anyone other then that specific guy tried to kiss her, she would politely decline the offer and offer her check, Bree was not above being rude and openly saying that she didn't want to kiss them if it meant that she would be guaranteed to have the kiss of her dreams.

The entire fair Chase was trying his hardest to stay away from the booth or the green eyed monster that reared it's ugly head would appear or even worse "Spike" just like whenever he thought of the other guys in the entire school having the chance to lay a hand or lip on his girl.

Instead he tried his hand at the carnival games, even though he knew that the mathamatical probability of anyone doing good at these probably rigged games were like 1 in 5 but hey if it got his mind off the kissing booth, the booth he was regretting even suggesting in the first place, and possibly a small token for his girl to make her smile and even better a warm, soft hug from Bree, that always made him feel warm inside.

He was walking to the dunk tank to see what was happening over there since it was clearly the highest money maker at this fair, it seemed like everyone wanted their shot at some of the teachers who they thought made their lives in school even more miserable when he overheard something that made his blood boil, skin crawl and stop in mid-step wanting to hear more of what he hoped was a case of only hearing half the conversation.

"So Ethan when are you going to add Bree Davenport to your long list of conquests? I mean you have already dated most of the girls in the school and then dumped them in a public and humiliating way that is designed to make every girls' self esteem go crashing down to their feet and guarantee a show for everyone." Josh, one of Ethan's posse, commented in a pathetic attempt at getting his leader to spill some of his secrets at getting so many girls to fall in love with him.

Ethan popped his collar and answered in a cocky, bigger then life, big man on campus and "I'm so cool that I surprise myself how cool I am" attitude and tone he answered: "Oh yes I am, I am the man of getting chicks to fall for my sweet, sensitive and "nice guy" act and then using them for my selfish reasons. But hey this is why I was put on this Earth; to use people to better my own life then throw them away like the objects they are to me.

It has been a long journey to get little Bree to fall for me though not hard at all. She may think herself as tough but really she is just a small-minded weak girl who will believe anything anyone tells her because of some sick dream of finding true love. I think that today should be the day that I will add that little girl to my list of girls cause if I have to hear any more of that annoying and pathetic way she has the nerve to call flirting, I might scream. It makes me sad to have to use some of my best flirting on such a baby."

Of course his posse wholeheartedly agreed with him or risk his temper and the way he practicaly controls everyone's thoughts and actions in the schools so why risk losing any of their status in the school as some of the popular students. Chase thought he would be sick, he couldn't believe that this guy was playing his Bree and that he was bragging about going over to the kissing booth and breaking Bree's heart

If Chase had his way that would never ever happen cause when Bree is sad, he's sad and kind of desperate to get that beautiful smile back on her face. So he walked with purpose to the kissing booth, he wanted to tell Bree the truth before Ethan got a chance to embarass her in front of everyone, it might be the gentler way of breaking her heart if the bad news came from someone who loves and cares for her.

Unfortunatly Ethan got there first and turned on the charm as he leaned on the counter and gave Bree his sexiest eyes ever. It didn't even make her heart race, words leave her brain or make her go into a lovesick state like it usually happened when around Ethan though not as hard as when she and Chase were having a moment. _What the heck? Why I am not a mindless zombie who runs away like a speeding bullet like usual when Ethan is around?"_

_"_Hey Bree. I was thinking that since you aren't busy this weekend we should go to the movies and dinner at the most expensive restaurant. Unless you have something better like spending time with your pathetic little family which I don't doubt you will leave without any thought if you had a chance to be on the arm of the most popular guy at school." Ethan said with confidence and a stagger that Bree had never seen before and didn't appreciate.

Ethan might be cute and the most popular guy in school but that was no reason to totally diss her family, the only people with whom she felt 100% secure in being her slightly ackward, dorky and quirky self with and who she loved and cared for. Unlike what Ethan thought, she would pick her family over any guy. The only person whose cockiness,delivish charm and "I think I am so much smarter then you" attitude made her heart race and didn't totally drive her nuts and want to shake awake until they realize they weren't "all that" was Chase.

"Um no thanks. I appreciate the tempting offer but I am going to stick with spending my weekends and everynight with my family. Now if you don't have anything else important to say, can you please move along." Bree said with the lovable sass barely hiden in each word she spoke as it seemed like the entire school was watching to see her reaction to being asked out by Ethan Indigo.

"Are you seriously saying no to me?. No no that isn't happening. I am Ethan Indigo, no one says no to me. I have girls falling at my feet and fighting over who is going to be seen in public with me. You will be part of that group Bree Davenport..." Ethan said with hint of whining and pouting at his plan not going the way he wanted before he grabbed her and kissed her.

It wasn't what Bree expected at all; she might be a bit of a tomboy but even she thought about how she would feel when she kissed the man she loved; sparks would fly, the earth would move from under their feet, their hearts would beat faster and faster until they melted into one beat and with each movement of their lips every emotion that their hearts contained spilled out so that it was presented at the feet of the person who the true and deep emotions were for.

Kissing Ethan gave her none of that; I mean he tried to grope her mouth with his tongue which made her feel like she was being licked by a dog, he even had the breath of a dog, all gross,vial smelling and made her want to barf or at least break away from Ethan so she didn't have to taste his what seemed like garlic filled lunch. She also wanted to get away from those gripping, grabbing and groping hands that were holding her to this torture.

Ethan finally let go of her when he needed to breathe and gave her a cocky smile so sure of himself that she would be so breathless, putty in his hands and be gushing over how wrong she was on denying herself a chance to be seen with him after his best kiss that usually made girls melt into his arms and become his servant. What he got was Bree holding her hand over her mouth and rushing off but he just shrugged it off and focused on the next girl to win over.

Chase chased after her though; "Bree! Bree! Wait up!. Are you ok? Look I can agree that as for first kisses, that one was pretty lame that you didn't seem to enjoy. I can kind of see why you might not like it, I mean what girl wants to be groped and treated like a dog?. You deserve to be treated like an equal and someone to treasure and care for. I'm sorry you got a bad first kiss especially with a jerky, selfish womanizer like Ethan.

I know you probably wil hurt me for daring to badmouth someone you really care for but you deserve a guy who treats you as the only girl he will ever love, care for or want to be around, someone who actually will listen to everything you say and ask for your opinion and thoughts on anything and isn't afraid to be the chessy yet sweet and romantic but in a natural way kind of guy that you deserve. And to me Ethan Indigo isn't that guy. I am saying all this cause I love and care for you very much and I want you to be happy"

During Chase's speech, Bree was tearing up and her heart melted. Without warning, Bree grabbed Chase's shirt and planted a kiss, a sweet, tender, love filled and soft kiss that expressed her every emotion that she had tried to hide for years now. It was everything both Bree and Chase could have ever imagined. Both of their hands gravitated to the other's waist where they laid softly as they stood there kissing and it was even better then anything they could have dreamed about.

When the need to air overuled the longing to keep on kissing prevailed, Chase and Bree broke away gasping for air but with huge smiles at one of their major dreams actually coming true. They were both afraid to pinch themselves in case this was a dream but as they were gasping for breath words came out in gasps as well:

"Chase what you said about the guy I deserve was one of the sweetest and deepest things ever, good thing you met the qualifications of my perfect guy. This might be quite a shock to your system but I have been falling more in love with you at the same time of wanting to kill you for being cocky and for actually doing anything in your power to drive me up the wall. The day you,me and Adam found out we weren't biological siblings was one of the best days of my life,this one goes high into that list.

I don't know if anyone in our lives, ok mostly our family, will accept our relationship but I don't care what others say, ok so I care and am a little worried about what our family will say which is why I have held onto how I really truly felt for you all these years. Sorry I am rambling, the point to this drawn out speech is that I love you and if we have to keep our relationship a secret then at least I can finally express my love for you like I have wanted.

Ok if you could say anything to let me know that you heard me and feel the same way now would be the best time" Bree said in a nervous voice as she contemplated on what she just did that might have negitive effects on her life; the loss of someone she cares for and loves in her life when Chase says in the gentlest way as possible that he loved her as only a sister and breaks her heart into tiny pieces.

The two important questions were answered in an instant; Chase leaning over and kissing her pouring out his answer into every gentle stroke of his lips over hers. Just as Bree and Chase were getting into their 2nd first kiss, they heard some shuffling and excited whispers from behind them. Still in each other's arms, they turned around and saw Leo on Adam's back with his hand over his mouth as Adam cheered muffled. When they both saw Bree and Chase pretending not to laugh at their brothers' obvious attempt at hiding the fact they were spying on them they waved. _Oh well at least we know Adam and Leo are on our team. Next we have to tell Davenport and Tasha which should be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took me forever to write. But life and other story ideas called to me. I wanted to make sure that every one of my unfinished stories had their fairy tale-sweet, romantic and humorous endings that they deserved. So this is my last one and then it is time for new story ideas. So here I go with the last chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anybody so please don't sue.

"My brother and sister are in love. My brother and sister are in love. I am super duper luper happy for you guys. I always knew that my bro and sissy were in love, even when we were little ones. Oh I could hug you guys in happiness. Oh wait I am going to." Adam said as he squealed like a little child on Christmas Morning and clapped his hands in glee. He didn't seem to not to care that Leo was being tossed like a doll on his back.

"Adam, shush. Look I am just as happy as you are that our loving brother and sister have finally opened their eyes to their obvious chemistry and love after a year of really bad acting (Leo looking pointedly at Bree and Chase). But I doubt very much that this is the right time to announce it to the whole school when mom and Big D don't even know about it yet.

So for right now, let's just give them our congrads and then go somewhere our classmates can't evesdrop on. Which they seem to love to do in order to have some beef to report back to their masters for a flash of affection or thanks. Once we are alone, the celebration can happen." Leo said with all the wit and dry humor he was known for as he climbed off Adam's back.

The siblings and the new couple looked around to see if anyone was evesdropping. Nope everyone seemed to be minding their own business and enjoying the fair. So they went inside the school and ended up in the library on the cozy and soft pillows in the reading nook. Bree and Chase lounged side by side holding hands while Adam looked upside down from his own cushion and Leo was sitting on his own cushion.

Bree and Chase explained what had happened complete with some blushing, looking down after sneaking glances at the other and stuttering at some points. The sweet and romantic things that Chase had said that lead up to the kiss was briefly mentioned, hey a couple needs some secrets between them right?

"And they call it puppy love. Just because there're in their teens. Please tell them it isn't fair, to take away Bree and Chase's greatest dream. Awww my baby brother has a romantic side. I guess it was from pretending you weren't snuggling with Bree while watching the girlie movies Bee loves to watch.

I am glad that Mr Meaniehead didn't have a chance to hurt my baby sister. Or he will have to deal with the angry Adam cause no one hurts my family and gets off scot free. I don't like that side of me. He causes damage that might hurt someone, scares me and plus I would get into trouble from Davenport and Tasha from using my bionics." Adam said using both his naive and protective of family voice tones.

Chase made the mistake of playfully throwing a pillow at Adam for his jibbing that the only reason he watched anything girlie was to be close to Bree, even if it was totally true. Unfortunately all it got him was it thrown even harder back at him to knock him clean off the cushion.

Poor Bree was almost knocked over too just by holding Chase's hand while he fell. After she helped Chase up, she did look over her new boyfriend, she loved that term associated with Chase, for the bruises she knew would be there when it came to her older brother's joshing like every since time Chase and Adam playfought growing up.

"Whew this is a load off my back. You don't know how hard it was to have to hide my feelings. I was so scared that you guys, Davenport and Tasha would shun both of us, force one of us to leave the house, never to be able to be together. I mean Chase and I had been raised as siblings, even if we aren't biologically linked. There is many nights I wished we weren't raised together.

But I am so happy that Adam and you both accept Chase and mine's love you both and your opinions and thoughts are important to us. We would both be heartbroken if we did anything to hurt or disappoint you guys. " Bree's happiness at finally being with the man of her dreams and also not having to hide it from her two brothers shone out as she talked.

Unfortunately their sibling conversation was interrupted by Principal Perry come charging into the library like a person on a mission. She was wearing a bullhorn around her neck like a really big gaudy necklace to yell at the students who dared get in her way on her mission to make sure no students were going against school rules.

She marched right over to them and loomed over them: "What are you miscruits doing in here? Probably resting after a vandelism spree which I will be checking every inch of this school for after this conversation. So scram before I think of holding you brats in contempt." Then shooed\herded them out of the library, not bothering to hear their story, like usual.

Once outside, Chase and Bree went their own way while Adam and Leo went another way to go to the dunking tank to use their money appropriately. The newly formed couple walked hand in hand, not caring if their classmates would raise a huge fuss, around the booths to see which booths interested them and start to enjoy the school's fair.

A big pink bunny rabbit caught Bree's eyes on a nearby booth. Chase was a little uneasy about the game of knocking down old fashioned milk bottles to win. But one look into Bree's somewhat pleading hazel eyes that never failed to make him melt and do whatever she wanted so he knew that he had to at least try. He just hoped he didn't completely embarass himself in the process.

"Come on boy. Put some more arm power behind your swing. Miss. There has to be at least some power in those stick things you call arms. Miss. If you were hoping to win a stuffed animal for your little lady and get a smooch you should just quit now and never pick up a ball again.", the not very supportive-getting on Chase's last nerve-obviously bored young man who was in charge of the booth keep saying before and after Chase's failed attempts.

Even though Chase was getting frustrated at the jabbing comments the guy was hurling at him, he used that anger (there was no way Spike should ever come to light) to really focus on the targets. He drowned out the world and come up with a quick mathematical equation to better his chance to succeeding.

"Yes! Score! We will take that pink rabbit." Chase cheered with arms up when his last ball hit its target and knocked down all ten pins. He gave the surprised looked young man a slight snug look at the man's obvious doubt at his althetics as one arm went around Bree who was hugging him in happiness.

Once the bunny was placed into Bree's arms, the inner little girl came out complete with squeals, bouncing up and down, hugging the stuffing out of the animal and thinking out loud of possible names. Then she remembered who had gotten her Lillyana so she gave Chase a tender kiss on the check and said "thank you" which adorabley made them both blush a little.

Chase and Bree seemed to be invisible, not one of their classmates seem to notice that Chase and Bree were holding hands, smiling lovingly at each other and just being the typical teenage madly in love couple. But in the end, it was a good thing no one noticed as they weren't exactly looking forward to the world outside them's opinion of their new relationshop. Right now they wanted to bask in the romance of love.

_Ok so something happened at school today between Chase and Bree. Hmm remind me to corner Adam or Leo later, they are the ones where I will get the complete answer with minimum prying from. Look how adorabley obvious they are being. Sitting next to each other but trying not to let me notice that their fingers are touching or that they are having a mental conversation with as less eye contact as possible. _

_I have a feeling that what I wish would happen has happened, so now it is time to pin down my very busy scientist husband for a serious talk about our daughter and middle son being in love. Hopefully he feels the same about it as me cause Bree and Chase are just so adorable together and perfect for each other that it would be a crime against love to break them apart. _

When Tasha went to the lab to find Donald, she left Bree and Chase watching "The Wedding Singer" on the ends of the couch. She was sure that once she left, some snuggling and cuddling would be done since there would be no need to hide. Adam was putting on a sock puppet show for himself and Leo was playing Mario Brothers on his handheld video gamer.

"Don, we need to talk about Chase and Bree. There is nothing wrong with them. Don't worry. It is just; since Adam, Bree and Chase discovered that they were biologically related, Chase and Bree have gotten closer, closer then two people who were raised as brother and sister.

Even though you are busy, I know I am not the only one who has witnessed the adorable, sweet and romantic moments between them? The lack of personal space, the constant staring with love shinning in their eyes then looking away shyly when noticed. Also compliements mixed in with flirting at every turn and trying any chance they can to touch the other person's arms, shoulders and back. It is just too romantic and sweet for words." Tasha said as she leaned over the counter with a lovesick smile as she remembered the moments she had observed over the year and a half.

"Where have I been to miss that? I always knew that between Adam, Bree and Chase, it always seemed Chase and Bree were the closest. I assumed it was because they were the closest in age. Though to my credit, it took me awhile to even notice that you were flirting with me. Plus I do have extensive and very important research that needs all my brain power. But I guess I can take a couple of minutes to throughly research your claim, not that I don't believe you honey." Donald said with complete surprise as he paused in his typing of a report on the last mission.

Tasha didn't say anything but gestured him to follow her for proof of what she was saying. They hid in the doorway of the livingroom. The only thing that had changed from the time Tasha left the room was Chase and Bree. They were now snuggled into each other's arms, Bree's head nestled on Chase's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. Every once in awhile, happy sighs could be heard, some sweet kisses being exchanged and of course one or both of them would snuggle closer.

Tasha glanced over to her husband to see him with his mouth open and obviously struggling to wrap his mind over the fact that there is evidence right in front of him that Chase and Bree were in love. Before he could say anything, she pulled him to the side to talk some more about what; as parents, will do from here.

"Wow, this is totally unexpected. I am blown away. I mean I practically raised Bree and Chase and I had no idea that their feelings were anything but a close brother and sister relationship. I really did have my head in the microscope. OMG two of my kids are dating. What if they break up? What will that do to the team? What will that do to their bond?." Donald unleashed his feelings when Tasha and he were a safe distance from the kids.

"First of all, aww I think this is the first time I have heard you call any of the kids "your children". That is so sweet honey, Adam,Bree and Chase might not be your children biologically but they are still your kids. You raised them to be the people, ok superhuman, they are and you obviously love them.

I know there are some negative consquences about Bree and Chase dating but that could be possible in any relationship where two best friends start dating so it's not a big deal. Please please tell me you aren't going to stop the kids from dating because of what possibly could happen?

You can't control the route love takes. For all we know, Bree and Chase could be soulmates and we are thinking the bad things that never happened, we were worried for nothing." Tasha said, hoping that her husband would be swayed not to make a big deal and allow the young sweeties to be together.

When Donald agreed with her way of thinking, it was time to confront Bree and Chase alone which means finding something to occupy Adam and Leo's time. Until then, Tasha and Donald enjoyed witnessing the excuses Bree and Chase came up with when they entered the room to explain the sweet moments they were sharing.

They were too hilarious not to laugh, even if it was in their heads, at. There was Chase pretending to be checking Bree's breath since there was garlic bread at dinner. Chase was having an episode of heightened hearing which left him overwhelmed and that is why they had their arms around each other's waists,Bree was just using his shoulder as a pillow cause she was trying to see behind Adam's head at the TV. The most original and yet true to point excuse yet: Bree giving Chase "how to be romantic and sauve around a girl you love" lessons.

"Ok so you guys aren't in trouble so relax about that. Your dad (motioning to Donald) and I just needed to talk to you two about something without your brothers around. We have noticed that you two have become even more affectionate lately. (Bree and Chase opened their mouths to respond) Don't worry, we, ok I, think it is adorable and sweet that you two have finally realized that your feelings have gone past brother and sister.

(Once again Bree and Chase opened their mouths to explain themselves, not knowing if Donald shared Tasha's ok with them dating or at least being in love) Don't fret guys. We are both are over the moon ok with you guys being in love and dating. I assume that you guys already had the discussion about not letting your new status damage the team so I will not say it again. All I will say is it is about time and get your tushies over here for some hugging."

Chase and Bree sighed a big sigh of relief at the news that their family were so accepting of their relationship that they didn't have to hide anything from the people who meant so much to them. They practically flew off the bed and into Tasha's arms for a huge family hug seconds after that last sentence was uttered. After a few seconds of just watching his little family with a smile, he joined in. For a few minutes, a lot of hugging was going on but no one cared. _Who knew a simple carnival game could be the thing to bring two people together?_


End file.
